


Повар и разведчик

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, OOC / Out of Character, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Николо необоснованно обвиняют в халатности на солдатской кухне. За него вступается Саша Браус.
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Повар и разведчик

― Пересолено, ― молодой солдат в форме разведчика выплюнул кашу и отбросил в сторону ложку. Та громко ударилась о стол, привлекая внимание людей, собравшихся в столовой. Солдаты ― разведчики, гарнизонные и немногочисленные полицейские ― прекратили разговоры и прием пищи и повернулись к говорившему. Тот, в свою очередь, заметил внимание и продолжил громче: ― Пересолено! И это не в первый раз. Где этот криворукий повар? Пусть ответит!

― Правильно! У меня тоже из-за соли есть невозможно. Может этот марлиец нас отравить хочет?

― Они все только об этом и мечтают! Твари марлийские! Надо было им всем бошки поотрывать, а то ходят здесь, расположение наше запоминают. Потом сдадут при первой же возможности.

Толпа разбушевалась не на шутку, и, когда в помещение вошел Николо, его готовы были растерзать.

― А вот и наш марлиец. Что, плохо мы с тобой обращались, что ты нас потравить решил?

― Я не понимаю, о чем вы, ― Николо вытянулся будто по стойке смирно, взгляда не отвел, хоть все внутри просто вопило об опасности. Он, марлиец, один среди агрессивно настроенных элдийцев-дикарей. Военнопленный, враг, над которым можно вдоволь поиздеваться. Это сейчас и происходило. Николо был уверен, что разведчик врет: марлиец лично проверил кашу на вкус.

― Ты не понимаешь, так я тебе объясню? ― солдат, воодушевленный общей поддержкой, посчитал, что ему можно все ― шагнул вперед и ударил Николо по лицу. Тот не смог устоять на ногах и упал под радостные крики толпы. Николо хотел подняться ― тренированное тело требовало ответа ― но не успел. Его ударили сапогом под дых.

Толпа снова одобрительно загудела. Прозвучали лозунги против марлийцев. Ничего хорошего это Николо не предвещало. Оставалось только сгруппироваться, чтобы защитить внутренние органы. Помощи здесь ждать было неоткуда.

― Что здесь происходит? Остановитесь!

Солдаты примолкли, некоторые даже поспешили покинуть столовую.

Николо приподнялся, стараясь понять, кто пришел. Он точно опознал женский голос, но он явно не принадлежал командору Зоэ. Она общалась с военнопленными несколько раз ― Николо хорошо запомнил ее голос.

Новоприбывшей оказалась молодая девушка с длинными, слегка спутанными волосами, собранными в хвост. Николо смутно вспомнил ее среди так называемых ветеранов разведки, которых солдаты очень уважали. Даже больше: ветеранов чуть ли не боготворили, а последнее сражение в Шиганшине обрастало все новыми и новыми невероятными подробностями. Иногда Николо казалось, что самим ветеранам неловко от всех этих выдумок.

― Это Саша Браус, ― прошел шепоток по рядам. ― Неужто та самая?

― Она-она. Вон знак отличия на шее болтается.

― Говорят, она самая быстрая. Микаса смертоносная ― попадания десять из десяти, сильная ― а Сашка юркая. Гордость разведки.

― А так и не скажешь. Обычная деревенская девка.

― Да тихо ты. Услышит, какую ерунду говоришь. Еще обидится, запомнит и никогда тебя не повысят.

Николо не обращал внимания на отстраненные разговоры. Всеобщее воодушевление как нельзя лучше подходило для незаметного отхода. Но ему не дала уйти та самая Саша Браус.

― С вами все в порядке? ― она протянула руку, чтобы помочь Николо встать, и в этом простом повседневном жесте было столько искренности, что Николо удивился. Удивились и все присутствующие. На заднем плане даже недовольные шепотки поползли, но саму Сашу это не смутило. А может она просто их не услышала. ― Вас толкнули, что ли?

― Нет, ― Николо сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не посмотреть в сторону своих обидчиков. Засмотрелся на свою спасительницу и с запозданием понял, что до сих пор не отпустил девичью ладонь. Та была теплая. ― Нет-нет, я просто оступился. Шел кашу помешать, и вот.

― Правда? ― Саша посмотрела по сторонам и явно не поверила. ― А вы ж чего смотрите? Чего лучшего повара с пола не поднимаете? Кто ж любимую кашу командора варить будет?

По рядам снова поползли шепотки.

― Как любимая? Она ж соленая.

― Ну не знаю, ― Саша взяла первую попавшуюся под руку тарелку и с удовольствием зачерпнула кашу. Причмокнула губами от удовольствия. ― Вкусно же. Чего только шумите. Даже маслице дали.

― Ну, дали, и хорошо, ― зачинщик спора пожал плечами и поспешил уйти из поля зрения Браус. Он-то осознал, что Саша все прекрасно слышала и поняла, в чем дело.

Николо и Саша проводили его взглядом. Постепенно вся остальная толпа тоже разошлась. Застучали ложки о тарелки, возобновились разговоры.

― Госпожа Браус, вам каши положить? ― молчание затянулось, и Николо не придумал ничего, кроме как сказать это.

Разведчица помолчала еще немного, а потом улыбнулась.

― Не «госпожа Браус» ― Саша. А вас как зовут?

― Военнопленный номер сто пятьдесят три.

― Но это же не ваше имя, ― Саша выглядела обиженной. ― И глупость какая. Кто придумал людям номера давать? Вы же не дома в богатом квартале, ― она улыбнулась. ― Давайте сызнова начнем. Меня Саша зовут, а вас?

― Николо.

― Очень приятно. А теперь, Николо, положи мне кашу.

В тот день Николо принес Саше две порции каши и компот из прошлогодних яблок, а она все ела и не переставала нахваливать. Причем было видно, что это искренне, без издевки. Радостно было видеть, как на лице Саши расцветает улыбка от упоминания нового блюда или дополнительного сушеного яблока.

Когда Саша ушла, Николо с удивлением обнаружил, что чувствует грусть. Хотелось, чтобы она пришла снова, снова ела с аппетитом.

«Интересно, я смогу из обычных продуктов приготовить что-нибудь особенное?»

Хотелось просто вызвать ее улыбку. Отблагодарить и показать, что не все марлийцы плохие. Ну, хотя бы один конкретный…


End file.
